Is This Okay?
by LizMcGiz
Summary: It's a simple question really, but can either of them answer it without breaking character? But, come on. It's just a simple... touch, right?  In my book it has a lot of meaning.  One-shot.


It's probably a bad idea to let Jade West in her house at 12 o'clock midnight, but Tori Vega does it anyway.

As usual, the paler brunette was in black. A lot of black. But Tori noticed that ever since Jade died her hair a darker shade and cut it shorter (which she actually found attractive), the girl had become nicer.

_Tori thought of Jade as some sort of twisted Samson._

Tori on the other hand, hadn't changed as much. In fact, it was only Jade that changed from the others. And now, what? She was in Tori's living room. A cup of coffee gripped securely between her hands and her feet on top of the center table.

She approached the goth with caution, thinking what a feat this must feel, to be scared in your own home. Tori _could_ say she was scared, but it was more of a curious gesture. She flattened the cushion of the sofa before truly sitting on it, eyes still intent on Jade, who was staring at the TV.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" She faux glanced at the watch she wasn't wearing. "At twelve in the evening?" She added.

"Probably not." Jade replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of her coffee after. Tori shifted so her back would connect with the upholstery.

Silence filled the room. Not even the sound of the TV could distract Tori from whatever the fuck it is Jade wanted with her at 12 o'clock. The better question was why she wasn't doing anything about it. She was messed up and she wanted to go to bed. They had school tomorrow.

"Why the hell are you drinking coffee this late?" She propped her elbow up the back rest, her palm to her cheek.

"I do whatever the fuck I want, Vega." Jade's green eyes pierced through her brown ones in one solid, swift move. Tori couldn't keep her stare and looked away. "Not that you care or anything." Jade moved her head to it's original position, watching the TV.

Tori didn't like the attitude, and she most certainly wasn't going to take it in her own home. She grabbed the TV remote from the center table and shut it off. She expected Jade to react violently, maybe even crush the styrofoam coffee cup in the process, but Jade was silent.

This thought scared Tori more than it should have.

"Jade..." Tori began, testing.

"I don't want to hear it, Vega."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Jade moved to look at her once again and the goth took a moment to memorize the Latina's features. Those warm brown eyes, sharp jaw, luscious lips. "Jade?" Her effervescent voice.

"I broke up with Beck." Jade's eyes narrowed, Tori snapped.

"What? How could you? Why?" Three questions, none of which Jade answered. Tori figured she'd never tell her, but it didn't hurt to ask, did it?

"Can you just... turn the TV on again please?" Jade asked, her voice missing a twang of meanness.

Tori complied.

/

A few minutes later, they were still in the same position. The coffee cup nonexistent as Jade stood up briefly to throw it away minutes before. Tori crinkled her brows at the idea that Beck and Jade were officially over. She didn't have feelings for Beck, yet she contemplated at how broken her friend must be.

But what about Jade?

She came over to her house when she simply could've moped in her own house, in her own room. Plus, there was Cat. Although it didn't seem like it, Jade and Cat were the established best friends of Hollywood Arts. They weren't together all the time, but it was still there. So why didn't Jade come over to their place instead?

Part of Tori thanked the fact that her parents were asleep, and Trina was off praying to God to make her hotter (it's gotten longer now) because if they found out that she let someone in without their permission, especially this late at night (or was it considered morning already?) she'd be grounded for the rest of the month.

Tori's thoughts were disrupted by Jade scooting closer.

The Latina didn't move. Jade was trying something out, so she let her. Jade was inching closer again, but now it was more discreet. Tori thought she knew what she was up to, but really, Jade just leaned and rested her back on the soft cushion behind.

It's nothing serious, really. Tori just noticed how people move. A lot.

Especially Jade.

Tori supposed Jade was just feeling cold (alone) so she decided to reciprocate. She inched closer, yet more cautiously and discreet. Eyes never leaving the screen of the TV. Hinting that this was just a natural thing. It isn't anything more than nature's way of saying hello.

"Is this okay?" Jade asked, Tori didn't know (or pretended not to know) what she meant and shrugged.

"I guess." Her tone was more sarcastic than reassuring.

A couple more minutes passed and Tori's eyelids were beginning to give up on her. They were dropping but she couldn't sleep because of Jade. Jade who did _not _want to talk and did _not _want to move her eyes from the television.

As if on cue, Jade yawned shifted her shoulders again. She rested her head on the tip of the sofa and closed her eyes. Tori stared at her, she wasn't watching TV in the first place. She just wanted some background noise while she browsed The Slap for updates from her friends. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. This was getting complicated, and the only way to _uncomplicate _things was to talk to Jade.

Both girls moved to face each other at almost the same time. Tori suppressed a smile while Jade held her gaze. It was piercing, cold, but at the same time it was like falling off a cliff, her eyes simply daring Tori to take a leap of faith.

"What?" Jade accused first. Tori stared at her again, wondering why Jade was (probably) weirded out by their little impromptu hang out.

"Nothing." Tori slumped on the cushion, mimicking Jade. "You're weird, you know that?" Tori said, half-expecting Jade to hit her. But once again, she does something totally unexpected. Jade closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're weirder." Jade whispered softly, "Letting a weird person enter your home. Letting a weird person insult and bully you inside your own home." Jade glanced to meet Tori's eyes but then brought her hands up to her face and plucked at the skin on her cuticles.

Tori's lips couldn't suppress her smiles any longer, so she let them out. Jade could be seen smiling afterwards. Their bodies were inching towards each other again when Tori put her hand in between to mark the space. _A demarcation line_. Her fingers curled at the red velvet cushion beneath them and her breath suddenly shortened. What was it that made this seem so hard?

Jade's eyes on the other hand immediately noticed the want and need coming from the other girl. The tan arm was twitching and gradually making it's way closer to her body. A smirk formed on her lips just with the thought and she decided to eye Tori again. The latina's lip was curled, she's been biting it for quite a while now. She noticed her smirk and stood up, Jade's eyes trailed her, maybe even looked down to check Tori out (honestly, who wouldn't?) but she looked away as soon as the Latina turned the lights off and walked back beside her, a little closer than before.

Tori's hand was currently residing at the small gap between Jade's back and the chair, her fingers still gripped the cushion for her dear life yet more subtle so Jade wouldn't feel it. Tori thought she would be able to get away with it, but Jade could only do more things that wasn't expected of her. She inched closer, so the fabric of her black blouse would brush against Tori's arm, she literally felt the latina shudder to her touch, which earned her another inside smirk.

Minutes passed again and Tori wasn't breathing right anymore. She was holding her breath, actually and Jade was winning. But what was the price? Pride? Lust? Anger? Tori thought it was all three, but all three of them made one person. One person beside her right now pulling at her insides as if she had access to their strings.

Tori moved again, just so her lungs would be filled with air. This time, she accepted Jade's challenge and took the proverbial leap of faith. She grabbed the paler girl's waist, fingers lightly fixed on the curves of Jade's body.

"Is this okay?" Tori asked Jade this time. Jade didn't reply, she simply leaned in closer to Tori's body and when their bodies touched, curves on curves, Tori swore her head exploded. Jade was letting her hold her the same way Beck did in class or whenever they were in proximity of each other, side by side. To top it off, she rested her head on Tori's shoulder, letting her smell her shampoo. _Vanilla_.

Tori fell off the cliff, but she survived. Now she was desperately climbing again, yet at a faster pace. She slid her fingers underneath the hem of Jade's shirt and eyed the girl for her reaction. Nothing so far, but once her fingers traced Jade's stomach, she made a sound Tori Vega would remember for the rest of her life.

Tori wanted more, she bit the side of her lip and traced slow circles on Jade's flat stomach. Just there, not anywhere else. Tori didn't want to push her luck, and just when she thought her luck was over because Jade shifted, it just got better. Jade's hand crept behind Tori's, her white palms grazed over Tori's tan forearms first, and ever so slightly teased her knuckles, and spread open once at the gaps between the latina's fingers. Jade inserted her fingers in the spaces and Tori's squeezed them tighter. Jade brought their hands out to the flat of her stomach, over the fabric as she played with them.

Tori's free hand searched for the remote and shut off the TV once again.

"Is this why you came here, at twelve o'clock in the evening?" Jade raised her head slightly to meet Tori.

"I certainly didn't come for popcorn, Vega." Jade smirked, "But that does sound good right about now."

"Alright." Tori drummed her fingers on Jade once, then she stood up to make way for the kitchen.

/

Jade sat on Tori's kitchen counter and stared at the two things in front of her: One, the popcorn circling inside the microwave, but mostly Two, Victoria Marie Vega, the person who put the popcorn in the microwave. Tori turned around to catch her staring and moved closer slowly, biting her lip again in the process.

Tori's hands moved up Jade's thigh slowly, tentatively. Jade's on the other hand were already in Tori's hair, just waiting for the perfect moment they'd both lean in and meet halfway, the microwave was good for ten more seconds and she supposed that they'd time it accordingly.

Ten, Tori's hands clutched the denim in Jade's jeans. Nine, Jade pulled Tori's hair back to emphasize the latina's cheekbones. Eight, Tori bit her lip again, but this time, skin cracked and it bled just a little. Seven, Jade smirked at the sight of blood. Six, Tori's hands moved higher. Five, they both swallow a lump in their throat. Four, Tori looked down, she suddenly seemed unsure. Three, Jade's index finger found Tori's chin and lifted it to see her face. Two, "Gorgeous," was what Jade whispered out of breath. One, the microwave gave a beep and Tori let go of Jade's legs, forcing Jade to let go of her hair and her chin, dismayed. She walked up to the microwave and Jade bounced down the counter, but in the process...

"Screw it." Tori said, and turned around to grab Jade's forearm, pulling her to her in one swift motion while one hand connected with her cheek. Jade's eyes found Tori's and it washed with hurt, but Tori soothed it with one breathtaking kiss.

They both guessed this was okay. _Now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As much as I love controlling Future!Fics, this was okay too.**


End file.
